User talk:Colby James
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 22:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Colby, this is probably way past overdue, but...COLBYJAMES2 IS A F*KIN TROLL!!!!!! He's supposed to piss you off which he is clearly doing a fan-f*kin-tastic job at it seeing as how you put up these Thomas pics. Also, why in the load of f*ck would Nickelodeon or the creators of the show care about a troll messing with some fanon which you clearly treat as what the show really is or the future for the show even though Nick would never allow you to make sex scenes with Kappus and Millie or send a bunch of LITTLE GIRLS to the army. Maybe, if you make it more child friendly and true to the original, then maybe they'll say yes. But, today is the present and right now this fanon which you claim to be "the Future" of the Mighty B! is no more than a simple fanon at the moment. You think that the people who directed The Smurfs movies thought that their unimaginative ideas were gonna be the future for The Smurfs. Of course Not! Speaking of Smurfs, I basically see your "future" as nothing but "World War Degrassi" which is nothing like the original. If you were to have it like that. Then, you be no better than the guys who made live-action films for Yogi Bear, The Chipmunks, Transformers, Underdog and Garfield. Also, I don't see how ColbyJames2 would stop all because you photoshopped Thomas's head on Mighty B characters. For the last time, He's a Troll. The best thing to do is ignore him and eventually, he'll grow tired and go away. If you keep making these photos and keep "calling him out" (quote, unquote) then he'll just laugh at your reactions and keep coming back to mess with Kappus and YOU! Not the whole website, not the show itself or the creators or Nickelodeon. Just YOU! Also, I think I might know why he's trolling you. It's because of the stuff you wrote about Millie and Kappus before I was even here. The sex scenes that wrote for them, the fact that you drew very dirty and disgusting pictures of Millie and Kappus having sex. So, basically, He would really troll you IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE YOUR FANON TO THE EXTREMES BY SAYING THAT IT'S GONNA BE THE FUTURE OF THE MIGHTY B! So, Yeah. ColbyJames2 is a troll. You should ignore him. I didn't want to get involved in this argument what-so-ever. But, I just had to come clean. NotaBeeatall (Chatman) 11:24am, May 18, 2014 Hey, Colby, I got your message. I don't really hate you, I just question some of the things you do like feeding the troll that is ColbyJames2. Besides, the only thing that actually got me mad was you calling me a she in this one message. Sure, I'll help with the Kappus page. I actually have an idea. What if the war stuff was all pretend. Like Bessie's daydreams about being the Mighty B, you can have Bessie and friends play pretend World War and show them playing it in the way how a war is portrayed in kids shows. NotaBee (Talky) 10:04PM July 21, 2014. (USA) Hey Colby. I'm fixing up the page and I just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure Bessie and the other honeybees do go to school but the troop takes place in the summer. NotaBee Hey Colby. I'm "helping" you with the Kappus page and I'm on the rockband story with Portia and for some reason the Police and jetboots and..uh...what's the name of Kappus's band again? (NotaBee) (TELL ME!) Twisted Sisters Colby James (talk) 07:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanx. NotaBee Kappus and the Rockband script *Bessie, Happy and Penny see a convoy of Army stuff pass by. *Bessie: Wow, your right, Pen Pen. Watching a bunch of army stuff for no reason is fun. I can't believe I haven't thought of it sooner. *Penny: Yeah. Hey Bessie, would you be able to lead an army. *Bessie: Probably, it depends of the stuff I have at my disposel. *Bessie: So, what's this Kiss Kiss Clue place. Is it like a blog or something. *Happy: Bark *Bessie: Oh, OK. *Penny: What did he say? *Bessie: You don't know? *Penny: No. *Bessie: OK. *Bessie and Happy walks off with Penny looking confused. *Penny: Whatever. *Ben: Hey, Bessie! *Bessie: Oh hi, Ben. *Ben: Did you see all tha-- *Bessie: Yeah. That's pretty much behind us now. *Ben: But... *Bessie: Let's go! *Penny: Where? *Bessie: I DON'T KNOW!! *Bessie, Happy and Penny walk off *Ben: I never get to have a line that means something. *Ben walks off and murmurs to himself. *Kappus and his band of peoples discuss about band stuff. *Kappus: So, wait. When are we supposed to go to that Kiss Kiss Clue blog thingy, mates? *Nic: It says here that we're up for 3 days from now. *Kappus: Really!? Then, why are we here now?! *Will: Uh, Earthquake. *Kappus: Oh, Right! *3 Days Later: *Nic and the rest are still sleeping. *Kappus: HEY NIC AND WILL AND DONALD AND JOE AND ANGUS AND LOVIK, TODAY'S THE DAY!!! HARALOOYA!!! *Kappus makes a lot of happy noises *Nic: Ug, Where even are we? *Kappus: A Dumpster! I rented it! *Donald: 0_O I'll meet you guys there. *Lovik: Take me with you! *Kappus: See ya there, Donald! *Kappus: Let's get to the cable car, SUPER FAST! *They run to the cable car. *Random People: Hi! *Kappus: Wow, the people are so nice, they're saying hi to us before we become famous! I'm starting to like this America place! *They run into Portia Gibbons *Portia: I know this is out of character for me, but it's Say Hi to People You Don't Care For Day, so Hi who ever you people are supposed to be. *Kappus gets scared *Kappus: Nic, she's creeping me out. *Nic: Huh? *Kappus: Look at her. Her skin is like so tan I bet that's the daughter of the overly-tanned mom. *Nic: Dude, that's so old news. *Kappus: and her buck-teeth are grotesc, her girly girly girly outfit is so girly and un-manly and feminine. IT REMINDS ME NOTHING OF THE HUNT!! *Nic: I'll handle this. *Nic walks up to Portia. *Nic: Excuse us, but... *Nic gets a closer look of how girly and bitchy and tanny Portia is. *Nic: Uh, uh sdbms, LOOK A SHOOTING STAR! *Portia: WHERE! I Wish I Was in Dixie! *Kappus and Nic run for they're lives *Portia: Hey, wait a minute. It's DAYTIME! *Portia runs after Kappus and Nic *Nic: Oh wow, she's pretty fast for a girly girl. *Portia: EXCUSE ME!? *Nic: Well, your excused, princess. *Portia: I'LL KILL U!!!!!!!!! *Portia runs faster. Nic doesn't notice. *Kappus: uh, nic? *Nic: Oh sure you will. Oh wait, you might break a nail. hahaha! *Portia grabs Nic by the shoulder. *Nic screams like a women. *Kappus screams as well. *Nic screams again. *Portia: Prepare to die, Powers! *Nic: Who? *Portia: I don't know. *Kappus whispers: let's split up. *Nic whispers: OK, why are we whispering. *Kappus whispers: I don't know. *Nic whispers: Can we talk loudly now? *Kappus shouts: SURE THING, BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Nic: Ah, MY EAR! *Portia: Uh, Hello. I'm trying to kill you guys here. Not really, though. *Kappus: Oh, right. *They split up. *Nic goes to Kiss Kiss Clue while Portia follows Kappus. *Kappus: I'm sorry! I'll let you kiss my brother. *Ian: NO! *Kappus: OK *Reporter: Uh, so bored. Why hasn't anything happened yet? *The background has lots of stuff happens. *Mr. Reporter Man sees Portia chasing Kappus. *Mr. Reporter Man: Hey, that's something, I guess. *Mr. Reporter Man: Hey guys, this is news-worthy! *Mr. Reporter Man shows the team Portia chasing Kappus. *Mrs. Camera Man: (sigh) Really? *Mr. Reporter Man: REALLY! This is HOT! *The team looks at him weirdly. *Kappus: Hey, look, a HILL! *Kappus falls down the hill and gets ahead of Portia. *Kappus: Ow, I broke my spine by landing on my face. WHAT ARE THE ODDS!? *Kappus: (gasps) A Rubbish Bin! *Portia: Uh, that's a trash can. *Kappus screams, runs and hides in the rubbish bin. *Portia runs the wrong way and Kappus gets out of the bin. *Kappus turns around and *Portia: Boo *Kappus feints *Portia stands there and at one point scratches her butt. *Kappus wakes up. *Portia: Hi *Kappus screams and runs again. *Kappus: Activate Jetboots! *Portia: What? *Kappus jumps and falls. *Kappus: Why aren't my jetboots working? *Portia: What boots? *Kappus: Oh, right. *Portia calls Gwen. *Kappus: Oh No. TRAFFIC! It's not even sidewalk traffic, it's just regular traffic! *Car: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP *Kappus: Yipe! *Police: STOP RIGHT THERE! *Kappus: Oh no! Coppahs! What did I do? *Police: Your a suspect! *Kappus: Of What? *Police:..........uh?......I don't know but your a suspect! *Kappus: Oh. *Murdock: After him! *Police: Wait, why are you the sheriff? Your just a little kid. *Murdock beats up that one asshole police. *Police shoots Kappus but misses *Kappus: What the Fudge, Man! *Police: Hold still! *Kappus blasts down the hill. *Policecar crashes into a parked car. *Murdock: Forget this, I'm going back to the Gorillas. Send the other 29 police guys. *Police: Ow *Airbags come out. *Kappus blasts into town he then heads on the way to Chinatown. *Kappus grabs onto a pole and tries calling his dad. *Kappus: c'mon, PICK UP! *Kappus can't hold on. *Kappus: PICK UP! *Kappus let's go. *Kappus then passes Mr. Wu's restaurant. *Mr. Wu: Well, Po Chang, here's the keys to the freezer. *Po Chang: Hory Chow-Cow! *Mr. Police Man crashes into another car. *Mr. Police Man: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Mr. Police Man gets out of the car and runs for some reason. *Kappus: Yeah!! I Made It. *Kappus arrives at Kiss Kiss Clue. *Gwen: Hey, you OK, guy? *Gwen: ZOMFG!!!!! YOUR BLEEDING!!!!! I NEVER SEEN SOMEBODY BLEED BEFORE SO THIS IS SCARY!!!!!! cries and runs *Kappus: Wait! *Gwen: What *Kappus: Pass me the mirror. *Gwen: Sure. *Gwen passes Kappus the mirror and Kappus looks in it and sees the scars. *Kappus: SCAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! *Gwen: Uh, yeah, it is a scar. *Kappus: There's this stalker stalking me even though I'm not famous yet. *Gwen: Is it Portia? *Kappus: Yes. How'd you know? *Gwen: She's like that around future famous people, even herself... She was Stalking Herself. No joke. *Kappus: Haha, Funny. Oh, it's time *Kappus runs in the building. *Gwen:... Well, bye. *Gwen walks off. *Portia: So, who was that guy I was chasing. *Gwen: IDK, some guy who thinks he has jetboots. *Portia: OK. ahahahahahaha *Kappus enters and meets his friends. *Kappus: Hey guys. I made it. *Will: You might need some stitches. *Kappus: Or a band-aid? *Will: Nope. Stitches hurt moar. *Will stitches Kappus and Kappus screams. *Announcer: And now, all the way from New Zee-Land. Please welcome newcomer band, the TWISTED SISTAAAAAHHHssssss!!!!!! *Kappus and his band sing "Let the Good Times Roll". *Kappus sings it to Millie and Millie falls...in love. *Millie giggles and the other Honeybees roll they're eyes. *Kappus: TANK YOU, SAN FRAN! THIS IS THE ONLY SONG WERE GONNA SING EVER! GO TO THE MARKEY CLUB FOR THE REAL BAND! *Cuts to Bessie in the ballpit. *Bessie: Why are we here? *Penny: I dunno, but this is FUN! *Ben: Ow, Bessie, I got pinkeye from the ballpit! *Bessie: I don't care, Ben. I really don't care! *Tigerlily: Hey. *Bessie: Oh, hey, uh......... *Tigerlily: Tigerlily. *Bessie: Right. This is just the first time you actually said something. I didn't even know you were able to talk. *Tigerlily: Millie's gone gaga over some guy with non-existent jetboots. *Millie being lovesick and stuff. *Bessie: That's Millie for ya. *Happy: Bark *Bessie laughing: Good one, Haps! *Roxxy and Matilda show up. *Matilda: Hey guys, stuck babysitting Roxxy. *Roxxy: Hi, Ben! *Ben: Oh god. *Roxxy: So, how ya doin' *Ben: Look, I know your probably gonna ask me out even I keep saying no so NO! *Roxxy: Oh, Ben. You'll warm up to the idea, eventually. *Nisa walks in: Sup. *Bessie: Hey, Nisa. *Nisa: So, you called me over for. *Matilda: I need you to take Roxxy off of my hands, I need to head to pretend China. *Roxxy starts hugging and dragging Ben, who of course is in discomfort. *Matilda: And Ben, apparently. *Roxxy: YAY! *Ben: ah, crud. *Nisa: Nah, I'm going to the ice cream bar thingy. *Matilda: Whatever. Hey, Penny, look over here. *Penny: Yeah. *Matilda holds up a raygun and shoots Penny. *Matilda: Did it hurt? *Penny: Nope. *Matilda: SERIOUSLY?! *Kappus goes to the counter and drinks a Milkshake. *Bessie and Penny go up to the Milkshake stuff with Nisa. *Bessie: Hey, look, it's a guy. *Kappus looks over. *Bessie: Hey, guy. I'm Bessie Higgenbottom. *Penny: And I'm Penny. *Kappus: I'm Kappus. I was in that band back there. *Penny: The BeeGees? *Kappus: No, the Twisted Sisters. *Penny: Oh. *Matilda: Hey, weird guy, look over here! *Matilda shoots Kappus with the raygun. *Matilda: Did it hurt? *Kappus: Not really. *Matilda: GOSH DARNIT! Seriously! *Kappus: Who was that? *Bessie: Matilda. *Roxxy: Hey, Bessie. C'mon! Nisa's holding a party at her house. *Nisa: I never said that! But, OK. *Roxxy: YAAAAAAAAAY! C'mon, Ben! *Ben: Your not gonna try anything are you? *Roxxy: No, of course not, not at a party. *As Ben leaves, Roxxy holds up the cupid arrow and diamond ring she had behind her back and threw it out. *Mr. Police Man: All right, Kappus, your under arrest for no reason. *Mr. Police Man handcuffs Kappus. *Kappus: I didn't do it. *Mr. Police Man: OK. *Kappus: Really? *Mr. Police Man: Yeah. I don't see why not. *Kappus: uh, OK. *Mr. Police Man: So, who was the real suspect. *Kappus: Portia. *Mr. Police Man: OK. *Kappus: Again, really? *Mr. Police Man: Yeah. Want to help us arrest her and get a award and become a member of the honeybees even though your 17 and become a war veteran and become the gosh darn president of the united states. *Kappus: Sure. *Mr. Police Man: No! *Kappus: Oh. *Bessie: But, what's the crime that happened. *Mr. Police Man stares in the other direction. *Mr. Police Man: LITTERING! *Bessie: Oh, right. That was Portia. *Mr. Police Man: All right, you owe us 1.00. *Portia: Darnit! *Bessie: I just realized I was barely in this. *Kappus: Well, I guess everything all worked out! The End. So, what do you think? NotaBee (respond here) Hey, Colby. I just saw your story after Kappus and the Rockband and I couldn't help but notice and point out to you that you Bessie Kappus's sidekick. NotaBee (Talk about how Bessie is the main hero and not Kappus) Hey, Colby James. How would you like to join the The Mighty B! Roleplay 3, it was TV.com for 2 of them and now it's here. Incase, you don't know, it's where you pick 5 characters and act as those characters as we come up with stories and stuff. Kinda like a script. From NotaBee Sure. But I will try and be less meta. NotaBee It's pretty decent. NotaBee Also make shore you write Kappus and Millie's first date story soon, Colby James (talk) 20:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC) r34 Request Hey, Colby. Do you take requests? If you do, then is there any chance that you could make a pic for Rule34 of Ben and Portia doing it right outside of Bessie's Hive? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 16:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for doing that one for me, Colby. Think you could make another one for me? I'd really like to see Sharkuda (I've included a picture of Sharkuda on the page as a reference) banging Chelsea at the swimming pool. You know, the same pool that was featured in the episode "Dragonflies". Many thanks if you can do this one for me, Chelsea really needs to get Sharked. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 04:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Colby, any chance that you've started on that pic of Chelsea and Sharkuda yet? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 15:17, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I haven't yet started but I will think about that, Colby James (talk) 20:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Business Inquiry Hello, Mr. James. My name is Drew Pickles and I am from Nickelodeon. We had been looking into the possibility of starting production on a 3rd season of The Mighty B! when we happened upon this wiki and the ideas that you have for the show. I must say that we are all very impressed by your work, and we would like to ask you whether you'd be interested in accepting a position as director of the show's 3rd season. We believe that you could take the show in a whole new direction and that's exactly the sort of talent that is needed in a Nickelodeon director. Would you by any chance be interested in this offer? Drew Pickles from Nickelodeon (talk) 18:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Cancelled again Well, Colby, we had a great run, but word just came down from the corporate bigwigs that The Mighty B! is being cancelled again. They didn't think that changing the series' focus from Bessie to Millie and Kappus would go over well with their intended audience. I think that they were also pissed off at me after they found out that I molested dozens of little boys back when I was a priest. Oh shit! The fuzz just showed up on my doorstep! Drew Pickles from Nickelodeon (talk) 01:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD OH GOD I JUST GOT SHOT RIGHT IN THE BALLS OH GOD PLEASE KILL ME NOW I AM NOT GOING TO HEAVEN OH GOD OH GOD I AM GOING TO HELL I AM SO GOING TO HELL PLEASE SATAN TAKE ME NOW TAKE ME NOW TAKE ME NOW YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH MY BALLS HURT SO FUCKING BAD SO FUCKING PAINFUL PLEASE JUST TAKE ME NOW MY DARK LORD AND SAVIOR SATAN PLEASE TAKE ME PLEASE TAKE MY BALLS PLEASE JUST MAKE MY BALLS STOP BLEEDING I AM SO SORRY THAT I MOLESTED ALL OF THOSE LITTLE BOYS I AM SO SORRY YOU CAN FIND THEIR CORPSES IN MY CRAWLSPACE PLEASE TAKE ME LORD SATAN PLEASE TAKE ME FUCK YOU GOD FUCK YOU JESUS FUCK YOU VISHNU FUCK YOU ALLAH SATAN IS MY ONE AND ONLY SATAN LOVES ME EVEN THOUGH I MURDER LITTLE BOYS AND THE REST OF YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND SUCK IT BLOW ME YOU STUPID PUSSIES BLOW ME SATAN IS MY MASTER SATAN IS MY SAVIOR SATAN IS MY LOVER AND YOU FALSE GODS CAN ALL JUST GO AND FUCK YOURSELVES I WILL BE WITH YOU SOON SATAN I WILL BE WITH YOU SOON Drew Pickles from Nickelodeon (talk) 01:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) MY ONLY REGRET IS THAT I NEVER GOT TO WATCH SEASON 3 OF THE MIGHTY B Drew Pickles from Nickelodeon (talk) 01:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Looks like Drew Pickles is dead, along with any chance of a 3rd season of The Mighty B! Goodnight, sweet prince. Goodnight, sweet honeybees. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 03:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) This is a new beginning Now that that pedophile Drew Pickles is dead, it looks like the chances of an official third season may have died along with him. But all is not lost, Colby. While Nick may no longer be interested in The Mighty B!, there is always the possibility of getting Disney to pick up the show (remember Doug?). Do not fear this small setback, Colby, and continue on your noble quest to bring back The Mighty B! for a 3rd season. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 04:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What the honest fuck just happened????ColbyJames2 (talk) 17:10, April 22, 2015 (UTC) A fine gent by the name of Drew Pickles attempted to recruit Colby into his Satanic pedophile cult. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 22:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Wtf???! Colby u told me u gave up the porn!!!!!!!! Why u on rule34 making porns of Mighty B?? That's disgusting u are pedophile again........ ColbyJames2 (talk) 17:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 22:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) WikiaManageMentGuy Colby, I just want to let you know that WikiaManageMentGuy is a fake. He is impersonating a Wikia staff member in an attempt to troll you. Do not believe anything that he says, he is our sworn enemy. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 22:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC)